


Chapter 49

by yuchen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchen/pseuds/yuchen





	Chapter 49

　　以亲眼所见，凛的直觉果然并非空穴来风，一旦锁定目标，女孩子发起攻势也是相当惊人的，在国中时他就见识过不少……扯远了。如果说先前只是怀疑的话，现在凛绝对能肯定自己的预料是正确的。  
　　  
　　凛没想到当事人会直接侵门踏户──遥当然是他的！说准确点，凛和那位前些天拿青花鱼过来的女孩在垃圾集中场碰个正着，今早凛以去附近买点东西顺便倒垃圾为由顶替了遥。凛并不是担心遥会和别人有所暧昧，毕竟同他做朋友就不容易了，更何况是友情以上；最起码短时间的培养根本不可能，身为过来人的凛对这点还是有把握的。  
　　  
　　但凛不能忍受其他人的觊觎，至少，他不会眼睁睁看着它发生而置之不理。  
　　  
　　荻仓一开始有些惊讶，但还是礼貌性的道了声早，凛回应后等着对方必然的问题。  
　　  
　　“今天怎么不是七濑君？”  
　　  
　　看吧。  
　　  
　　“我出来买个东西，就顺便替他倒垃圾了。”凛不想多说什么，放下垃圾转身准备离开。  
　　  
　　“等等……不好意思，我能请教一件事吗？”欲言又止之下的暗示再明显不过，让凛的眼皮直抽，他不想听却又不能迳自走开。“请问七濑君有女朋友吗？”  
　　  
　　他有我了！凛差点脱口而出，但因为有所顾虑，而陷入了两难。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，问了奇怪的问题呢，我想说你是他的室友应该会知道。”  
　　  
　　“这个……我不太清楚。”  
　　  
　　“这样呀。啊，请不要介意我刚说的话。”  
　　  
　　凛佯装不为所动地牵动嘴角。“不要紧。”  
　　  
　　柔和的灯光流泻下红砖墙，于大理石铺就的地板漫延温暖的色泽，慵懒的音乐伴随着时而轻响的刀叉碰撞声，交融成一曲和谐的协奏曲。  
　　  
　　这里是新宿一带相当知名的餐厅，常有外国旅客慕名前来，与食物品质成正比的是所费不赀的价格。餐桌上摆着两支玻璃杯子，遥执起抿了口不含任何酒精的红石榴汁，这里的餐点确实很精致，但感觉太过拘束了，遥向来不喜欢来这种地方吃饭就是这个原因；如果不是因为凛的生日，他大概一辈子都不会来。遥抬眼望向对面，凛正在切盘里的菲力牛排，遥感到不解，先前还兴高采烈的，此时却反常地安静了下来。  
　　  
　　也许前几天一直应付他高昂的情绪，所以才一时无法习惯吧，遥只能如此解释。  
　　  
　　“请问还有要用吗？”服务生如此问道。“不用了，谢谢。”遥让出空间好方便收拾，对方笑容可掬地介绍甜点，遥却净想着忘了买蛋糕这件事。  
　　  
　　“听起来不错，就这个吧。”是凛的声音。“遥，你呢？”  
　　  
　　遥不假思索。“一样的就好。”  
　　  
　　“两份半熟巧克力蛋糕佐百利甜酒冰淇淋。”  
　　  
　　“好的，马上为你们送来。”服务生离开时还特地对遥笑了一下，遥丝毫没有注意到，但凛看到了。  
　　  
　　原来她在这里工作。  
　　  
　　凛窝火地戳着冰淇淋，一个念头在脑海中酝酿。纵使有那么一瞬间的犹豫，事到如今他顾忌不了这么多了。  
　　  
　　“你们今天几点打烊？”趁结帐的空档，凛问收银人员。“我们营业到晚上十点半。”  
　　  
　　遥拿着纸盒端量，里头是之前买的项链，方才应该给凛的，不过终究还是没送出去。明明只要说这是送你的，就能轻易办到的事，怎么到他手中就变得这么困难？看见凛出来，遥把盒子放进背包里。  
　　  
　　“在回去之前，到附近走走怎么样？”凛说。  
　　  
　　固然遥不明白夜晚的公园有什么好逛的，只好权当饭后消食的运动，他静静迈着步子，直到身旁的人首先打破沉默。  
　　  
　　“抱歉啊，你明明不爱吃这些，却要陪我来。”  
　　  
　　遥会意，随即答道：“其实也没有不喜欢。”再说这顿饭还是凛坚持付的帐，生日由寿星自掏腰包不是很奇怪吗？  
　　  
　　凛笑。“但也没有特别喜欢，是吧？”  
　　  
　　他们回到住处的时候，夜已经深了。附近游玩的孩子、补习下课的学生以及出来溜达的家庭主妇早早都回家去了，大门灯火通明除了管理员便四下无人。  
　　  
　　按了电梯上楼的按键，显示板的数字逐渐下降。  
　　  
　　5……  
　　  
　　4……  
　　  
　　3……  
　　  
　　蓦然右手被握住，遥困惑地转首。  
　　  
　　“嘘，”凛倾身靠近，身后逆光投下一道暗影。“别出声。”  
　　  
　　遥轻轻吸了口气，凛将指尖穿入遥的发间，微微斜过脸，眼神瞟向墙角仓皇离去的身影。  
　　  
　　叮——  
　　  
　　电梯门开启。  
　　  
　　漆黑的房间响起开门声，倾注的光线一瞬即逝。视野不能习惯突来的黑暗，仅能依稀分辨出轮廓，不过谁也无心留意灯光的问题。遥感到背脊依靠的墙面从微凉到逐渐有点温度，不知道是空调发挥作用还是自己体温升高的缘故，他的意识就像被抽空般载浮载沈，惟有发麻的舌头以及喷薄在脸上温热的气息。  
　　  
　　凛舔拭着遥耸动的喉结，移开揣住自己衬衫的手，顺带脱去遥穿着的毛呢外套。  
　　  
　　带着凉意的手掌贴上温暖的肌肤，让遥不由得颤栗。  
　　  
　　“会冷吗？”凛抵着遥的唇问。  
　　  
　　现在不会了。遥想回答却说不出话，光是忍耐不发出声音就已经竭尽全力，特别是当凛的膝盖顶进自己腿间缓慢厮磨的时候。  
　　  
　　而遥看不见，凛差不多也要到极限了。“我们换个暖和点的地方。”换一个明亮又可以顺势脱掉这身衣服的地方。  
　　  
　　热水哗啦洒下，升起腾腾白雾，站在水中的两人急切地亲吻着，手里揉弄底下彼此充血肿胀的器官，试图缓解几近疼痛的欲望，水淋在身上又滚又烫。  
　　  
　　凛没有放过任何一个部位，唇自嘴角流连，随着遥身体曲线，细碎的吮吻落于心口缓缓下滑至肚脐。凛半跪在地上，把自己湿透的浏海全捋往额后，双眼直勾勾地盯着遥，张嘴含住。  
　　  
　　“凛！”遥不住惊慌，本能地抗拒起来，凛扣住遥乱动的手，改以舌面在茎身上滑动，半晌遥的力气被卸得一干二净。  
　　  
　　遥枕上背后的墙壁，急促的喘息声在浴室回荡，似乎再也抵抗不了快感。凛边舔弄敏感的冠部，边打开从壁架上拿取的润滑剂，借着姿势将遥的一条腿拉得更开，沾满润滑液的手指直直插入后穴。  
　　  
　　遥的下肢开始不断震颤，凛嘴里都是遥的味道，他手下不停按压腺体，那味道就愈重，甚至尝到些许苦腥，遥就快到了。  
　　  
　　凛更加卖力地挑逗，没多久嘴中出现规律的抽动，适时地在小洞重嘬一口，遥倒抽起气，猛然间喉咙冲进一股热液，凛险些被呛着，幸好没含得太深。  
　　  
　　“哈、哈……”不曾听遥有这么喘过，要不是凛用手抓着恐怕遥早跌坐在地了。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”凛才发觉自己的嗓音十分嘶哑。  
　　  
　　遥点头，眼帘低垂，水珠悬在上头，将坠未坠。  
　　  
　　凛站直身子，伸手勾起遥的下巴。  
　　  
　　“你——”一吻过后，遥皱着眉退开。“全部都吞下去了？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，一点也不剩。”凛承认很享受遥羞恼的样子。他把水关上，欺身挨蹭靠着墙的人，方经历高潮的身躯经不起如此撩拨，随意的触碰都会引起遥不由自主的颤抖。“呐，遥。”凛昭示着他的兴奋，他需要宣泄。“遥。”  
　　  
　　遥抬眸，是海水后撤的风平浪静，眼底酝酿着狂澜。在度过最初的不自在之后，遥的反击总是令人骤不及防；交手多次之下，他并非一无所知。  
　　  
　　遥撩开凛的鬓发，舌尖在右耳后掠扫而过。  
　　  
　　凛的呼吸霎时变得粗重，搂住遥的腰往怀里带，使劲将遥一个旋身换成背对的姿势。  
　　  
　　“手撑着墙壁。”警告般的耳语。不待片刻，遥就被重重覆上，手只来得及碰到墙面，强大的冲力让遥连站都站不稳。  
　　  
　　牢牢握住身前人的髋骨，目及之处是遥瘦劲的后背，近来训练密集的关系，比以前要更加结实了。跟着剧烈的抽送动作，腰脊随之起伏，在股沟上方，连结骶骨与骨盆的交接处，有两个对称的凹陷处。  
　　  
　　之前凛没有注意到这些小地方，一旦发现了就像冒险家挖掘新大陆跃跃欲试，没多想就上手去摸。  
　　  
　　遥不晓得凛在后头搞什么花样，他光顾着咬住自己的指关节，狭窄的浴室只要大一点的动静都会被听见，遥曾经偶然听到隔壁传来歌声。  
　　  
　　没一会儿花洒又被打开了。“你知道你有腰窝吗？”大概没期望遥会回答，便自顾自地继续说下去。“挺深的。我在想，水究竟能不能填满呢？”  
　　  
　　“你──未免也、太无聊了。”遥终于松了口，却不想说句话是如此艰难，又或者凛根本没打算让他开口。  
　　  
　　这次遥干脆不再发出任何声音，但凛早看出遥的企图，凛把手指伸进遥的嘴里，湿润的内膜如同此刻紧紧缠缚自己的一样。  
　　  
　　“忍什么？”凛啮咬遥的颈侧。“最好叫得大声点，让他们知道你是我的。”  
　　  
　　凛向来都是执着的人，执着于游泳，执着于胜利，执着于遥。  
　　  
　　他的，绝不拱手让人。  
　　  
　　洗完澡后，遥一直维持面向墙的姿势躺在床上。“对不起，遥。”这样的道歉已经持续了五分多钟。  
　　  
　　适才的记忆仍很鲜明，遥压根不愿回想在浴室发生的事，尤其是最后的时候，自己已然神智不清，甚至向凛求饶，结果反被推到床上又做了第二次。  
　　  
　　“这次是我失了分寸，下次保证不会再犯了。”  
　　  
　　遥坐了起来，凛顿时就住嘴了。  
　　  
　　“咳。”其实不是遥不讲话，是嗓子不太舒服。  
　　  
　　“你……要不要喝水？”虽然很努力憋住了，凛还是差点笑了出来。  
　　  
　　遥没答腔，看了眼墙上的时钟，指针早就超过十二了。“给我背包。”  
　　  
　　凛立刻捡起被扔在地上的背包，遥接过打开拉链，从里头拿出一个黑色的纸盒，然后递到凛的面前。  
　　  
　　“这是……”盒子里面躺着一条项链，银色的细炼穿过兽牙样式的坠子，跟自己以往戴的那条有些相像，但这条的长度只到胸口。  
　　  
　　预定的餐厅，提早买的礼物，再普通不过的方式，却是遥能想到最接近凛会喜欢的形式。  
　　  
　　“很浪漫嘛，该不会是被我传染的吧？”凛开心地笑着，打趣道。忽然想起了一件事，凛好整以暇撑着下巴。“那什么时候，再做一次樱花蛋糕啊？”  
　　  
　　遥吃惊，但细想前不久凛的妹妹才打过电话。“江跟你说的？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”凛踟蹰了一会儿。“江，她猜到我们的关系了。”  
　　  
　　“你承认了？”遥问。  
　　  
　　“当然。你好像一点都不惊讶的样子？”  
　　  
　　“迟早的事，没什么好惊讶的。”  
　　  
　　“就算被所有人知道？”话一出口，凛就后悔了。“我随便问问的。你很累了吧，赶快睡了……”现在问这个还太早了。  
　　  
　　遥转过头，轻道：“如果我担心的话，一开始就不会找真琴谈了。”  
　　  
　　确实。遥比凛所想的，要深思熟虑多了。  
　　  
　　凛曾问过，若找到梦想，遥会怎么做。  
　　  
　　如今对凛，也是一样的。  
　　  
　　凛愣愣地看着遥。莫名地，那些盘踞在心上的不安，刹那就消退了许多。  
　　  
　　遥拿走凛手中的盒子，把链子拆下，双手绕到凛的颈后，系上扣环。  
　　  
　　坠饰落在凛的胸前，靠近心脏的位置。  
　　  
　　“生日快乐。”带着些微沙哑的话语，如此说道。  
　　  
　　作为回应，凛狠狠吻住了遥。


End file.
